Animal toys and amusement devices have a movable object on, around, or within these devices. An animal is usually shown by demonstration the movable or rolling object in the device, whereby the animal's inherent instinct to attack or play with the moving object is imminent. However, these objects have to be initially moved by an animal or a human to begin with, and unfortunately, a good device becomes unused for long periods of time and just occupies space. Cats can easily become obese, bored, and listless from lack of amusement and exercise over a period of time. The prior art more closely associated to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,299, by Mohr, Feb. 2, 1988, which shows a toy with a closed loop or track, containing a loose ball inside the track housing. The ball is captive within the housing and is exposed to the continuous opening of the inside edge of the track. A cat can swat the ball around the track through the opening with its paw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,261, by McCance, Dec. 14, 1993, shows a similar device to Mohr, wherein the ball is visible at the top of the track, and the center portion of the loop contains a replaceable, corrugated cardboard scratching pad. The above described devices have dormant, movable objects when not in use. The prior art does not teach on the use of a motivational means that would exhibit an irresistable incentive or attraction to an animal, whereby the animal would benefit from increased use of the device. The present invention takes advantage of the inherent instincts of an animal's response to a moving object, when the original movement of the object is not physically initiated by the animal or human hand, but by the device.